People often wish to keep pictures with them for various reasons. For example, many wish to keep pictures of family members with them so that they can be reminded of their family when they are apart. Others may wish to have pictures for other reasons. Sales persons may wish to provide pictures of products in a compact format. For example, real estate brokers may wish to provide a series of pictures of real estate in a compact format that prospective buyers may view.
Currently, more and more pictures are available in digital format. With the advent of digital cameras, many people no longer choose to memorialize their pictures on film. Instead, the images and accompanying text may be viewed on a screen or printed out on paper. Sometimes, it is desirable to print such images and text in the form of a picture book. Unfortunately, it can take significant effort to create a simple and attractive picture book due to the complexities regarding formatting and other considerations.